Hero
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Finn wants to make up being a jerk to Kurt during Theatricality and takes him to lunch. The housemates learn a little about each other then trouble happens. Brotherly Furt. Oneshot.


A/N:Hey! I'm back :) The laptop I use to type and upload fanfics has been repaired since it took a sai to the screen. I'm hoping to get back on track with my fics, but what better to get back into than a cute little oneshot? Because I absolutely hate season three so far, this fic takes place right after Theatricallity and is brotherly love-centric :) Enjoy!

xXx

Finn chuckled as he watched Kurt struggle to get through the crowd of high schoolers, desperate to escape the crowded gymnasium. They had just been lectured on why they should 'just say no' to drugs. It would have been a billion times more effective if Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams hadn't been snorting something definately illegal while the speaker was talking.

Finn had been planning to make up for being a douche to Kurt before by buying him lunch or something. Not romantically or anything. He was still a bit uncomfortable around Kurt, but he trusted him. If he was going to be a big brother one day, then he had to prove that he was going to be mature. The talk he had had with his mother the night before had him really thinking about his new responsibilities. He wanted to be a hero like his father.

"Hey!" Kurt stumbled out of the crowd and fell on his hands and knees and glared back at Karofsky and Azimio whom had just pushed him down.

"You okay?" Finn helped Kurt up.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair, "I've had worse."

Finn had recently found himself envying Kurt's bravery and resilience. He wished that he could do what Kurt did every day. The first time Finn got slushied he had cried on his mother's shoulder for several hours, yet Kurt could put up with just about everything.

"Can I drive?" Finn asked.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look. Kurt always drove because Finn had more speeding tickets than he would care to admit.

"Why?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He was always so defensive which irritated Finn. Why couldn't he just shut up and trust him for once?

"I thought that I would take you to lunch, since it's a half day and all, to make up for my behavior lately." Finn said then quickly added, "Not like, romantically."

Kurt smiled, "Jesus, Finn, I get it." He paused, "Thanks."

Kurt tossed Finn the keys to the Navigator and speed walked towards the nearest exit. Finn fist pumped then quickly followed the other boy.

xXx

A few minutes later, Finn sat across from Kurt in a booth at Breadstix, talking about glee club.

"Rachel drives me crazy." Kurt smiled and took a sip of water, "But she can be cool sometimes."

"yeah." Finn chuckled, "She can be really... critical."

"Talk about it." Kurt smirked.

They fell silent for almost a full minute. Their conversations had been shallow and lighthearted, but Finn found himself wanting to bring up a heavier topic. He took a deep breath before asking, "So, what happened to your mom, if you don't mind me asking I mean."

Kurt's face was blank which bothered Finn. He immediately regretted asking the question.

Finn was just about to apologize and take the question back when Kurt shifted a bit and said, "She just got really sick." He said simply.

"Sorry for asking." Finn dropped his gaze to his empty plate, "I just... was curious. You never really talk about it."

Kurt shrugged and sat back, "It's fine." He said then fell silent.

Finn looked around, unccomfortably before building up the courage to ask another question. "How old were you?"

Kurt crossed his arms and looked into space. Just when Finn was sure that Kurt wasn't going to answer he sighed and said, "I was seven when I found out, eight when she died."

Finn could barely hear the pain in Kurt's voice, but it was there. Finn never knew his father, there was always a sense that he was missing something, but Kurt actually felt remorse. He never really thought about it that way. "I-I'm sorry." Finn mumbled.

A few awkward seconds later Kurt looked up and met Finn's eyes, "I know that it's hard for you to get used to... well, me. I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable... But I can't help who I am."

Finn felt bad for the things he had said before. He had never heard Kurt sound so raw and emotional. Normally the smaller boy acted impervious to everything; it was as if nothing really got to him, but now he realized that years of being hurt had taken its toll.

"Kurt," Finn tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I don't care who you are. Even if you could help it, I'm the one who should be blamed for being so closed minded to new things. I'm glad you are who you are so I can try new things. Besides, all the girls at school are always saying they wish they could have a gay best friend and now I might get a gay brother, that's better right?"

Finn was glad to see a smile break out on Kurt's face, "Sure it is, Finn." Kurt laughed. "And thanks."

Finn almost breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in the air was gone and the conversation seemed to be heading back towards lighthearted. Finally, Finn decided it was only fair that he share how he felt about his father with Kurt as well.

"My dad died too." He said awkwardly. Of course Kurt knew already. Finn wasn't as heavily guarded as Kurt was. "He died in the war. He was a hero."

Kurt nodded, "I know. You must be proud."

"Of course." Finn beamed, "I always dreamed about becoming a hero just like he was."

"He still is a hero, Finn." Kurt assured him.

"Yeah." Finn liked the sound of that. Is. Like his father was gone, but his spirit still lived on. It was pretty cool. "I wish I could be brave like that, but I wouldn't be able to just leave my mom and go off to fight and maybe die. It's so... scary."

"Your own bravery might surprise you, Finn." Kurt said in that quiet voice that now sounded so wise. "It comes out when you need it. When its best for you."

"You think so?" Finn's eyes lit up. Perhaps he was braver than he felt, he just didn't need all of his bravery yet so it was waiting to come out.

"I know so, Finn." Kurt said. He turned and stood up. "We should probably get going. I'll wait in the car while you pay."

After Kurt had left, Finn debated eating the rest of his pasta. Kurt ate so little that there was too much left to throw away... he decided against it and paid the check.

Finn could tell something was wrong the second he left Breadstix. Azimio and Karofsky were standing on the opposite side of the Navigator. Finn couldn't see Kurt, then realized that he must be on the other side too.

Finn rushed over and pushed Azimio away from the car. Karofsky had Kurt pinned by the upper arms and Finn tried to pull him off, but it was clear that he wasn't going to budge. He remembered that both boys were stoned from whatever they had in the assembly earlier that day.

Karofsky sneered at Finn, "Great, we get to finish what we started." Then he turned back to Kurt and got really close, "Isn't that right?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

Finn jumped at Karofsky, ignoring the urge to run away and find help, but Azimio grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Finn rolled onto his back and kicked out Azimio's knee. Azimio fell to the ground and the two boys grappled, neither one managing to get the upper hand. All Finn could think about was how Kurt was doing. At least Finn had a fair chance of beating the other boys, but Kurt was tiny.

Azimio finally got Finn pinned. Azimio was bleeding out of his mouth and had a black eye, but Finn wasn't unharmed either. He could feel the blood trailing out of his nose and the starts of bruises on his back. He turned his head a bit to see Karofsky biting Kurt's neck. Kurt had his eyes closed tight and his head turned. His lower lip had started bleeding from biting it too hard.

Finn didn't realize what Karofsky was doing until he started kissing Kurt. A spark of protective fury ignited a flame and Finn slammed his head into Azimio's nose, sending him to roll onto his back yelling in agony.

Finn grabbed Karofsky from behind and summoned all of his strength to throw the bigger boy to the ground. He gave Karofsky a few kicks to the ribs for good measure then grabbed Kurt and rushed him into the car. Finn locked the doors just as Karofsky had gotten back up and slammed his fists against Kurt's window.

Finn put the Navigator into reverse and stomped on the gas pedal. He was out of the parking lot in a matter of seconds. Neither of the boys said anything until they were parked in the driveway of the Hudmel household.

Finn looked over at Kurt who was staring straight ahead. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"F-fine." Kurt was shaking, his cheeks were red as though he was embarassed.

"I'm sorry." Finn didn't know what he was sorry for exactly. Not getting there in time. Not protecting Kurt before. Not helping Kurt when he asked. He was such a shitty potential big brother.

Kurt looked over at Finn with wide, tear filled eyes. "Why would you be sorry? You saved me. You were brave and fought Azimio and Karofsky when you could have just stayed inside." Kurt winced at the sight of Finn's injuries, "You should have just stayed inside."

"But," Finn couldn't believe Kurt would rather Finn had saved himself a little pain than to have helped him, "they were going to hurt you."

"The bruises go away after a week or so." Kurt looked down at his lap. "I would have been fine. Now Dad is going to worry, though. He'll be proud of you, though. For what you did."

Finn liked the sound of that. "He should be proud of you, too." He pointed out.

"For just closing my eyes and accepting it?" Kurt said blandly.

Finn shook his head, "For what you do every day. For putting up with all the crap people throw at you and more without breaking."

Kurt shrugged, "Sure." He muttered sarcastically.

Kurt closed his eyes and Finn could tell that he was crying but didn't want Finn to see.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. Kurt didn't say anything so Finn went on. "Wh-what Karofsky was doing... he hasn't done that before has he?"

Kurt accidently let out an audible sob and quickly shook his head. "No." He whispered.

Finn didn't know which question Kurt had been answering, but by the look of things he was answering both.

"Please don't tell my dad." Kurt pleaded, "I don't want him to be worried."

"Kurt," Finn frowned, "what Karofsky was doing... he was kissing you."

"He was high." Kurt stated firmly, "He didn't even know what he was doing. It won't happen again and I don't want to talk about it."

They shared yet another awkward silence.

Finn?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah?" Finn looked over at him.

Kurt met Finn's gaze, "You are a hero, you know that?"

Finn blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You saved me," Kurt tried to manage a smile, "that makes you a hero."

Finn smiled back, "Just like my father, right."

Kurt nodded, "Exactly like your father."

xXx

A/N: ... Okay not the cute fluffy story I set out to right, but the second Finn started thinking about being a hero the idea hopped into my fingers and I couldn't resist! Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review! And a word of caution: KEEP YOUR SAIS FAR, FAR AWAY FROM ANY LAP TOPS YOU MAY OWN OR ANY OTHER ELECTRONIC DEVICE FOR THAT MATTER! Cya! 


End file.
